


The Hangover

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hangover, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up with a tattoo.  And no memory of how it got there.  Must have been a damn good party last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [prompt from comment_fic:](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/338410.html?thread=59906026) Avengers movieverse, Tony/any, after a night of inebriation, Tony wakes up with a tattoo and no memory of how it got there.

"JARVIS!"

"No need to yell, sir."

"Well, I need to. And stop playing the brass band."

"Your hangover pills are in their usual spot on your nightstand."

Tony grabbed for the pills and the cup of water, closed his eyes, swallowed them down, and opened them again. Nope, it was still there. He closed his eyes and waited until the nausea and pain reduced to acceptable levels.

"I have a tattoo," he said, after a long time.

"Quite so, sir."

"On my thigh."

"It's very fetching, sir."

"'Fetching?' JARVIS, there's a naked woman on my leg."

"I rather thought you preferred that, sir."

Tony paused at that, shrugged, nodded, and then shook his head. "Ok, fine, but when the hell did this happen?"

"Last night. After the second bottle, if I'm not mistaken."

"Huh." He stumbled from the bedroom to take a quick inventory of the bar and discovered two things. One, he was missing two bottles of tequila, which explained his initial "wished he was dead" hangover, and two, new tattoos were really quite tender.

"Ow, damnit, ow!" Tony limped to the nearest sofa and flung himself on it. With a rising sense of dread, he took a closer look at the sexy woman inked on his thigh. And suddenly he grinned and winced simultaneously.

"JARVIS, did I disgrace myself last night?"

"More or less so than usual, sir?" It may have been Tony's imagination, but he thought that JARVIS' voice had a repressed smile in it.

"Either."

"More so. Ms. Potts was rather put out."

Tony looked down at the inked picture of Pepper gracing his skin, her sexy smile not hiding the fierce possessiveness of her posture. He must have been a bad, bad boy last night. He hoped someone had gotten pictures. Or video. Or both. Preferably both.

"JARVIS, send flowers."

"Already done, sir."


End file.
